


The Enemy of My Enemy Is Not My Friend

by Kisho



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisho/pseuds/Kisho
Summary: Months after discovering the truth of Isabella's death, Butch comes to Edward with an offer. Edward struggles with wanting to let go of the past and wanting to learn the truth. Plus, when Oswald's life is threatened, will Edward just stand by and watch it happen? Or will he decide stop it?





	

Edward Nygma sat on his bed alone in darkness. Earlier, the power had gone out, and he lacked an alternative source of light. The pitter-patter of the rain hitting against window annoyed him almost as much as the tick-tock sound of his clock. They were too calming, which made him agitated. Did that even make sense? Something that’s calming shouldn’t anger him.

Except they did. Because, if Edward is calm he begins to reminisce about his time with Isabella, and how he lost her. Edward didn’t want to remember the betrayal he felt when he discovered his dearest friend had killed the woman he loved. He didn’t want to remember Oswald’s feeble attempts to explain himself.

He pulled his hair and groaned. He didn’t want to remember, yet that’s exactly what he was doing. Edward needed a distraction. Anything would do, really. Loud neighbors, a robbery, or perhaps an explosion.

 

_“Ed, please just let me explain.” Edward ignored his pleading and began to pack his bags. Earlier, Barbara Kean had informed him of Oswald’s wrongdoings, but when he pressed her for an explanation she mockingly said, “Why don’t you ask him yourself?”_

_When he confronted Oswald, the man broke down and begged Edward for forgiveness. For some reason, Edward didn’t want to hear Oswald’s side of the story. He wanted to get out of the mansion as soon as possible. As far away from HIM as he could._

_“Edward, please. The reason why I did it is because I―”_

_“Mr. Penguin, I suggest you step away from me. The only reason why I haven’t killed you is because you were once my friend.”_

_“I’m still  your friend.”_

_“No. You are nothing to me now.”_

 

The sudden knock at his door snapped Edward out of his thoughts. He stayed put. Who could possibly be at his door? Not a friend, surely. He didn’t have those anymore. The knocking persisted, so he grabbed his switchblade and reluctantly opened the door.

Oh, how Edward wished his home could explode at this instant. The disgusting ape-man at the door gave him one of the most fake smiles anyone had ever given him.

“Hey, Nygma. Long time no see.” It repulsed him that Butch was acting as if they were old friends.

“Have you come to kill me, Butch? I thought you had gotten over me cutting your girlfriend’s hand off.” Edward imitated Butch’s smile and placed his hand on the doorframe. He didn’t want to give Butch the idea that he was welcomed.

The larger man’s smile faltered and he said through gritted teeth, “Water under the bridge.”

“Then what do you want?” Edward scowled. Butch was testing his patience, and he had half a mind to use his switchblade.

“Heard about your falling out with Penguin. And here I thought you two were all buddy buddy.”

“If you’ve come to mock, I’d say you’re a couple months late.” Butch attempted to enter his home, but Edward pulled out his switchblade. Butch held his hands up defensively but backed off.

“Didn’t come here to mock. Just came here, cause I’ve got a job offer for ya.”

“Not interested. Goodbye.” Edward slammed his door, but Butch used his metal hand to stop it from closing. “Go away.”

“I’m planning on killing Penguin.”

“Good for you. Now leave.” Butch looked at him in disbelief.

“Seriously? That doesn’t interest you? I’d figured you’d also want to take out Penguin after he murdered your girlfriend and all.” Edward glared at Butch, but he moved his door so it was no longer crushing Butch’s hand. “So, you in?”

“Why come to me? Not only did I out you as the red hood gang’s leader, I also tortured you. Plus, I get the feeling we don’t like each other very much.”

“True, I don’t like you. In fact, I loathe you―”

“Trust me, the feeling is mutual.”

“But, the fact is, you know him better than anyone. I figured if we joined forces, we’d be able to take him down.” Edward digested Butch’s words, and thought about his carefully. He stepped closer and grinned.

“Butch, in this case, the enemy of my enemy is not my friend. So, I’d leave if I were you.” Butch scoffed and stepped away. He turned to leave but reconsidered.

“Have you figured out why he killed Isabella?” Edward slammed the door and locked it. He didn’t want to hear anything else that man had to say.

Lightning lit up his room, but in an instant it was engulfed in darkness again. Butch’s words were taunting him. Why did Butch know, but he didn’t? The man was a one-handed gorilla, and Edward was a genius. He’s had months to figure out this whole affair, but he mostly spent them trying to forget the past. Edward almost felt excited. Butch’s words were taunting, but they also issued a challenge. He didn’t want to pursue this. He wanted nothing to do with Oswald, but the side of him that loves puzzles didn’t want to let this go.

Of course, Edward could always just ask Oswald. The night he had discovered the truth, Oswald was about to tell him his reasons. But how could Edward know he was telling the truth? Not some lie he had made up to hide the real reason?

What would the real reason be? To hurt him? Months ago, Edward would have believed this to be the truth. But the pain of Isabella’s loss wasn’t fresh anymore. It wasn’t clouding his judgement. Edward had been nothing, but a friend to Oswald. The man confided in him, and Edward had been loyal to Oswald. He wasn’t the type of person to hurt someone unless they had betrayed him. So, if not to hurt him, then what?

As lightning lit up his room once more, Edward remembered about a letter Oswald had sent him a week after returning to his old home. He checked his desk’s drawers to see if it was still there. After a couple of minutes of searching, he found the letter unopened. His name was written very elegantly, and he recognized it as Oswald’s handwriting.

Edward began opening the letter but stopped half way through. He had been avoiding this for months. The pain had almost disappeared, but if he opened this letter the stitches in his wounds might reopen as well. Plus, what was he hoping to gain from learning Oswald’s reason? Isabella would still be dead.

He thought about Butch’s offer. Edward hated Oswald, but despite everything that had happened, he didn’t want to hurt him. A part of him still remembered Oswald’s kindness. He had been his closest friend.

Edward threw the letter back on the desk and took off his shoes. He climbed into his bed and stared at the ceiling. These days, there wasn’t much to do. Ever since he left Oswald’s side, life had been pretty boring. Perhaps, he’d look into Butch’s plan. Edward wasn’t planning on helping him. Maybe he’d just screw with him. Just because he hated Butch. And because…

Too many feelings were coming back to him today. Edward wish he could go back to feeling numb.


End file.
